Utility boxes, such as electric meter boxes, are typically rectangular metal structures that include a base portion and a removable lid. The lid includes a central opening through which the meter protrudes. Such boxes are generally secured with a lock to prevent unauthorized access to the meter. Some boxes feature a lockable meter ring, which is placed directly around the lid opening and meter and locked. Other utility boxes, referred to as ‘ringless’ boxes, do not include a lockable meter ring and are secured by placing a lock on either a side-wall or a bottom wall of the box to prevent the lid from being removed from the base portion.
At certain times, however, the meter may be completely removed from the meter box. As will be readily appreciated, when this occurs it is necessary to block access to the electric terminals that reside within the socket, both to prevent unauthorized use of electricity and to ensure safety. To accomplish this, the central opening in the meter socket lid must be covered or obstructed. Known solutions involve the use of a plastic cover that includes a thin metal plate. While generally effective, such covers do not fit closely within the central opening of the lid and may be pried out of position and removed. Moreover, known covers are not structurally rigid enough to withstand the abuse of an extended period of time in the field.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a meter box cover that offers a high degree of tamper resistance and durability and an ease of manufacture.